Just Wait
by UnderTheAlchemist
Summary: 'Just wait a bit longer, one day your life will be like this every day. You will have her just wait.' A cute Sydrian one shot.


I watched the night sky peacefully just thinking of her.

The way her eyes shone bright, the way her blonde hair waved, the way her intelligence just shined through. I sky was a dark black a few stars shining bright in the sky. Suddenly a small shinnying shooting star came from the sky, strangely it reminded me of her.

_Make a wish Adrian _I thought to myself _I wish that Sydney was released from the Alchemist for at least one day, just one. _

I sighed as the star left the sky, I wondered what happened to it once it left the sky where did it go? Did it go anywhere at all? Did it just incinerate in the sky and died? That would be a poor existence, wouldn't it? Just to one day be thrown out into the world one day and die on the journey.

Well I guess that did happen.

Xxx

I woke up the next morning, sluggishly, in my jogging bottoms and old tight shirt I made my way to the door hair messy. I sensed her before I even got to the door, her bright aura filled with Yellow and Purple. I smiled to myself, thinking of the past few weeks since I kissed her. We had gotten pasted it, well we both tried to trick ourselves into thinking that, she had admitted that she did care for me too but knew it was impossible and she would never have a chance to be with me unless she was no longer an Alchemist.

But god since she told me that there had been so much sexual tension building up, that even she noticed it.

I slung open the door only to see her grinning ear to ear. "What?" I asked looking her up and down, the usually neutral coloured clothes had been replaced with skinny jeans and a light blue blouse that hung just abnormally tighter than usual. "What happened to all the neutral?"

"I'm out! They let me go! I'm free!" She exclaimed cheerfully, more excited than I had ever seen her before.

"Huh? You're out of what Sage? The closet?" I joked freely; she gave me an eye roll and a small sigh.

"The Alchemist, they let me go. They said they no longer needed me and that I was to do as I pleased as no longer an Alchemist as they realised that I was not happy and that they think I have done an excellent job on this assignment and should have a chance to live the life I wish. Well, almost, I still have to finish this assignment and any little jobs that will be in the area that I chose to live in occasionally. Isn't it great! I'm free! I'm really free!" She almost yelled as soon as she finished my mouth stretching into a smirk, we both knew what this meant.

We could finally be together.

She flung her arms around me, I held onto her tightly turning her around against the wall moving my mouth on hers instantly, almost naturally, I kissed her passionately as she kissed me back. Somehow ending up with me on top of her on the couth kissing for god knows how long before we finally parted.

I just looked into her eyes and she looked into mine are souls bearing openly through are eyes and emotions freely expressed.

"I love you, Sydney." I whispered my mouth at her ear; she kissed me greedily on the mouth.

"I love you, Adrian. But you know there will still be complications right?" She said slightly downing my highness of happiness. But just having her here in my arms, with my lips on hers was enough for it to sky rocket back up.

"But will make it through them."

"We will."

Xxx

We sat in the park, in the shaded area, as we had decided not to miss this day and go for are first real date. Well sort of at least. The red and black checked blanket on the floor both of us snuggled closely on it. I barely even feel the small rays of sunlight smothered by the shade on my skin as I sit staring at her as she read her book, she looked up at me giving me a questioning glance.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked putting her book back in the basket and moving closer to me. She looked at me again as I had remained silent just staring at her. "What? Is there something on my face?"

She looked flustered for a moment "No, there's nothing on your face." I said as she sighed and relaxed " I was just staring at how beautiful you are." She blushed for a moment, at the exact second I leaned in and kissed her softly feeling the wonderful and addictive sparks fly up my arms and spread all over my body.

She moved back when she noticed a few kids stop and stare at them. "How ab-" She cut off as a small plastic ball kicked into her side, no pain, she turned around standing up picking up the ball and looking around. "Did you see whose balls this is, we should return it to them?"

Suddenly a little girl, barley 4 years old came running up to her. The little girl looked similar to her in a way, the same blonde hair but bright green eyes, similar to mine, that sparked the way hers did; if I didn't know better I would have thought that she was related to her.

"Is this your ball?" Sydney asked leaning down to hand the little girl, mini Sage, the ball. Mini Sages eyes light up and she nodded and grabbed the ball putting it on the floor neatly and hugging her leg tightly. She gave me a panicked look over her shoulder but I was enjoying this too much to help at the moment.

"Thank you! Mummy!" Mini Sage giggled, as I burst out laughing, Sydney eyes widening in shock. Mini Sage thought Sage was her mummy, how cute.

"Ummm… Adrian help me please!" Sydney whispered over Mini Sages shoulder hauling me over to her. I bent down to the little girl, Sydney hot on my trails as the little girl released her leg and hugged me.

"Daddy!" Mini Sage exclaimed hugging on to me with Dhampir strength, now this was interesting the little girl thought I was her father and Sydney was her mother, well that couldn't help but think if we would one day have Mini Sages and Mini Adrian's running are home.

It was Sydney's turn to burst out laughing, a sweet laugh that reminded me of angels. She bent down so she was level with Mini Sage "What's your name?"

"Sage" The little girl whispered, Sydney's eyes stunned her mouth agape. So she had noticed the little girls similarities to her and my own.

"Where's your mummy?"

"You're my mummy, silly! You said you went to get me ice cream from the van. Where's the ice cream?" Albeit I could understand the girl perfectly, probably from the fact that I am use to understanding drunk people, the little girl's words were sometimes mispronounced and mumbled.

"Well let's go get your ice cream then, follow me and … and Daddy." She said to Sage, she looked highly embarrassed from calling me the little girls daddy and she her mother.

We walked hand and hand, the little girl on my side, Sydney on my other. She watched the surroundings and the little girl with protective eyes, I was defiantly watching one of those movie moments that were called mothers instinct and mothers protection. Though I hadn't witness many of those moments myself I found this the cutest thing I had ever seen and I knew Sydney would be the best mother there ever was and hopefully I would be the lucky father.

We reached the ice cream truck and saw a worried mother waiting outside looking around the area, her eyes worried. I guess this was the little girl's mother, Sydney ran up to her quickly us hot on her trail. She tapped the women on her shoulder; she turned around quickly relief washing over her as soon as she saw Sage hugging her tightly.

"She found us, thinking we were her parents only a few moments ago. She's safe, I wanted to get her back to her mother straight away she said you would be at the ice cream truck so we brought her over." Sydney said, professionally.

"Thank you! Thank you so much for returning my baby to me. I was petrified thinking what could have happened to her!" The women yelped hugging Sydney, tears slowly coming out of her eyes. The mother moved back "Is there anything I can do for you? As a thank you?"

"No thank you, I just wanted to make sure Sage right? Was safe."

"Oh, Sage? That's her last name."

"If you don't mind me asking what's her first?" I asked stepping forward, taking Sydney's hand in mine playing playfully with her palm and fingers.

"Sydney, Sydney Sage."

Xxx

We arrived back at my apartment, just lying on the couch kissing for a while before just lying in each other's arms. Her phone beeped and I looked over it was a text from the Alchemist saying that she should ignore the text she got earlier it was a false message. I sighed. Well at least my wish had come true, I had one day with her. One perfect day.

I noticed as I finally stopped staring at the phone she had fallen peacefully to sleep, I jumped up careful not to wake her and grabbed a blanket. As I went back to the couch I noticed a little star, the star that had fallen, shining brightly. So that's what happens to them when they went shooting, they returned home after their adventure. As I looked at the star it seemed to whisper me a message.

'_Just wait a bit longer, one day your life will be like this every day. You will have her just wait.' _

So I decided that I would wait for that day even if it took my whole life.

As long as I had that day coming I wouldn't give up.


End file.
